Choosing Damon
by Missdamonsalvatore1869
Summary: Ella Montgomery is in love with Nicklaus. But when Damon Salvatore kidnaps her for revenge on Klaus. Will she have to choose between Damon and Klaus. I don't own Vampire Diaries or their characters. Just Ella and Cale Montgomery
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fic. I do not own Vampire Diaries, or their characters. Just the ones I create: Ella and Cale. Like I said. I don't own Vampire Diaries, or the characters.

** ~ Damon Salvatore P.O.V**

"Come on, Brother." I said. Stefan didn't answer. "The only way to hurt Klaus. Is to take away the only thing the cares about more than his hybrids." I continued. He sighed, glancing to Alaric and Jeremy.

"Damon, she will be the most protected vampire." he pointed out.

"I know. That's why we use a distraction" I said smirking. He rolled his eyes."Then, its settled we take Ella Montgomery." We all head to Klaus's mansion. We waited for Klaus to leave. We counted 4 guards around the whole property. Perfect! I made my way to the second floor. Stefan to the basement, and Alaric and Jeremy to the first floor. I found the target in the shower. I simply sat in a chair, in a dark corner of the room. She came out in a bra and underwear. She was humming, making her way to her closet, on the opposite side of the large room. She carefully pulled the booty shorts over the smooth legs. Then pulling a t-shirt over her narrow ribcage and slim waist. She finished dressing by pulling her hair in a high ponytail. She had dark chocolate hair, and piercing gold eyes. "Well" I said. She turned around. Horror written over her beautiful face. I flashed in front of her. "What will he think?" I asked. I injected her with vervain. She collapsed into my arms. I picked her up bridal style. Jumping out the window, I whistled. Everyone from our group came.

"Well done." Alaric said. We left quickly. I took her o the cellar, locking the door, taking one last glance at her. Then climbing the stairs. Everyone was in the living room. Anytime now, Klaus will call. The phone rang.

"Where is she?" a very angry Klaus said.

"Sleeping." I answered. "Now, you want her back? Then leave Mystic Falls, leave Elena. And don't come back."

"Can I talk to her" he asked. "No" I hung up the phone. I headed to the cellar, grabbing a blood bag, not even the good kind. Type AB, not O. She was wake, sitting on the small cot. With her chin resting on her knees. "Morning." I smiled.

"Please, let me go" She whispered. I shook my head. Placing the blood through the bars on the door. She turned away from me. "How do I know you didn't spike that." "Trust me." I answered.

**~ Ella Montgomery P.O.V**

I was looking into his blazing blue eyes, his black as raven feathers hair was messy. Well, not messy, just ruffled. Like he ran his hand through it.

"Trust me" he answered.

"Not a chance" I scoffed. He glared at me. "Your a dick. You know that right?"

"Bitch" he spat. He opened the door and walked to me. He grabbed me by the throat and pinning me to a wall. I kicked and clawed at him. I was coughing for air. Hell! I don't even know his name! Some one with green eyes came in.

"Damon! Let her go!" he told 'Damon'.

"She called me a dick." Damon snarled. I closed my eyes. Darkness was consuming me. "Shit!" he swore. "Ella. Wake up." he said only softer. Does he have mood swings. How does he know m y name? Where the fuck is Klaus?

I opened my eyes, to the smell of blood. I sat up slowly. A man maybe early 30s was asleep in a chair, he had a stake. I gulped and saw a glass of blood. I downed the rich red fluid quickly. The door opened, a girl with dark skin, and dark hair with brown eyes came in. She was short, but a little taller than me. Damn I am short! "Hello." I whispered, she ignored me. I looked at my lap. She walked to the guy and woke him up. He stood and walked out. The girl looked at me and scrunched her nose. she shut the door, I heard the lock click. I let the unshed tears fall. Why did they kidnap me? Am I going to die?

**~ Damon Salvatore P.O.V **

It has been almost six hours since Ella passed out. I feel terrible. Why? I walked up to her room. Yes, I gave her a room. Unlocking the door, I walked in. She wasn't in the bed. I looked all over, the closet door opened. She peeked her head out. "Come here, Ella."

"No" She said.

"Now!" I yelled. she flinched and came. She stepped into the sun, she jumped and ran back into the shadows."Where is your ring?"

"In my bathroom" she said. She looked at her burns. Her hair was a mess, her eyes lost their sparkle. She had dirt on her chin and clothes. I called Bonnie upstairs. "Please can you make her a ring, here let me get one of my mother's old ones." I went to grab a ring and handed it to Bonnie. Who was glaring at Ella.

"Why? She is only here until Klaus is dead. Then you'll kill her." She said angrily. Ella's eyes grew large. She backed away, until her back hit the wall, she slid to the floor. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. I looked at her, she hung her head. She knew she wasn't going home. Ever.

"What? Klaus is stupid! He will let you die, before he comes for you" She said. Bonnie flung the ring at Ella. "There, done." Ella grabbed it and slipped it on. I walked to her, slowly.

"She is right" I said "He'll let you die."

"No! He loves me! And I love him!" She said. Her eyes glowed, a strange power surrounded her. "Ella! Stop!" I said. She glared at me, I felt a strange force shove me into the wall. I hit the floor, with a thud. Alaric and Stefan came in. Stefan flew to the opposite wall, Alaric shot a wooden bullet at her, it hit her near the heart. She fell to the ground.

"S- Sorry." She muttered. I pulled the bullet out, and held my wrist to her soft lush lips. Tingles and sparks flew to my wrist, as she drank my blood.

"It is fine. Sleep, okay" I said, she closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed. I carried her to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**- _Just so everyone knows, this is after the Ritual. Klaus can make his hybrids, he knows he needs Elena to make them. Stefan is semi-fixed. Jenna, Jules, and John are dead. Alaric, is most likely not going to die. (Dalaric!). . . . . . . . . . . _**

**~ Damon Salvatore**

I sat on the bed, she was asleep. I carefully took her shorts and shirt off, I washed the dried blood off of her. Then, I took an old shirt from my dresser, slipping it over her body. Walking down the stairs, I heard the girls talking.

"She is just a pawn." Caroline sneered

"So. . . We still don't need to be mean." Elena said "She's just frightened"

"As I was saying. . . There are to many vampire in the town." Bonnie said.

Elena looked at me. "Damon." She said, I smiled. Grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and a crystal glass. Taking the empty chair, Alaric, Matt and Jeremy came through the door. Tyler and Stefan came in as well. Tyler sat next to Caroline, pecking her on the cheek, Stefan went to Elena. Mat and Jeremy were standing behind the couch. Alaric went to grab a bottle of Scotch.

"I brought some clothes for Ella." Elena said, pointing to a black duffel bag. I nodded my head slightly. She stood and walked up stairs with the bag. Matt followed her.

**~ Elena Gilbert**

I opened the door to her bedroom, she was sitting on the bed. "Hey, I'm Elena." I smiled. She returned a smile. "I brought some clothes. The bathroom is through there, if you want to take a shower." I said. Matt pulled the wooden stake out of his pocket. I shook my head at him.

"Thank you." She said and stood up. She was really pretty, she was also really pale.

"Maybe. . . we can be friends." I said

"Sounds nice." She headed to the bathroom.

"Come down and eat after." I said

"I don't think that's a wise idea, Elena" Matt said.

"I agree with him" Ella answered. I huffed and headed down stairs.

Damon was walking into the hall, "She can't stay up there all day!"

"Yes, she can and will." He said "I'll be bringing her food."

"Damon!" I huffed in anger

"Elena!" he mocked "She isn't leaving that room. OK. She is a prisoner."

I walked past him, plopped my self down on the couch. Stefan was talking to Damon. God! Why is he so irritating. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

**~ Ella Montgomery  
**

I took a quick shower, washing my hair and body. Stepping out I dressed in the skinny jeans and shirt, putting on the socks also. I sat in the chair near the window. Remembering, my older brother Cale. He left me alone when I was 13, now that I am 21. Mom and Dad died when I was 10, he was 13. Why did he leave? Did I do something wrong?

I was turned on my 20th birthday. Klaus didn't change me, it was his brother, Elijah. Some on opened the door, I turned and saw Damon. "Go away" I said.

"That's no way to treat your host." he smirked. I stood up, his eyes trailed my body. "Cute"

"Gah!" I huffed, "What do you want! Can't I be left alone."

"Aww, the little princess is sad." He mocked, I walked over to him, I did something totally stupid. I slapped him! His face moved to the left. His eyes became red. "Didn't you learn your lesson." he growled. I backed away. I held my hands in front of me, he grabbed my arm and brought me to his chest. His eyes became his normal ice blue color. "I like this position." he said cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"You can let-" I was interrupted by him kissing me. I kissed him back! I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers in his hair ant the nape of his neck.

"Not a chance, sweetheart" He smirked. Stefan came into the room.

"Klaus is here. He wants to see her." He said. Damon looked down at me. I held my breath.

"Come on. Wait" he pulled out a rope, tying my arms behind my back. He pushed me down the hall and stairs to the door. The blonde and brunette gave me death glares. Elena, gave me an apologetic look. We were in the back yard. "Well, Klaus here you go. Look at her." I locked eyes with him.

"Ella." He began, Rebekah came up.

"Leave her, Nik. She isn't worth it" I mentally said 'Bitch'

"Rebekah." He warned. She smiled at him.

"So. . . do we have a deal?" Damon said

"No. Keep her. I am not leaving" Klaus said. I gasped, I looked at the ground. What?!

"OK" Damon said, he pulled out a stake. He held it in front of my chest. I wasn't fighting. I didn't know what to do now. First Cale, then Klaus. Damon whispered in my ear. "Not day, Little One." He threw the stake at Rebekah, it hit her in the stomach. Klaus ran, Rebekah yelled and pulled the stake out. Then she followed after Klaus. I was picked up bridal style, taken into the house. Only not to my room. . .


End file.
